imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Brynmere Glade and Surrounding Territory
Brynmere Glade and Surrounding Territory by T.A. Saunders ©2012 v1.0 'Overview' The town of Brynmere Glade is a small farming community of mostly Hill-folk and Tashrani that have settled here in hopes of having a better way of life, than what either Tashran or Sundown could offer them. Mostly folk that grew tired of the corruption in those cities, Brynmere Glade stands apart as a very simple, warm and friendly city where people can generally leave their doors unlocked at night and feel safe to offer shelter to a wandering stranger. Founded in 1199 AC, the Glade as been something of a waypoint to the entire north and western corridors across the continent of Tal’Rah, making it a popular for both caravans, travelers and adventurers alike to prepare for longer journeys. Brynmere Glade exports beef, chicken, lamb, eggs milk and a host of other farm products that supply the entire republic. The other thing Brynmere Glade is renown for is its chocolate candies. Brynmere Glade chocolate is hand made by a closely guarded secret recipe of the Otterton family that has never been written down. The Ottertons were amongst the first settlers of Brynmere Glade and their secret chocolate recipe has been handed down over the generations by word of mouth only. With the addition of a train station to the town (with predictably mixed reactions), the Glade’s position as the breadbasket of the Republic has only been reinforced.The town of Brynmere Glade is a small farming community of mostly Hill-folk and Tashrani that have settled here in hopes of having a better way of life, than what either Tashran or Sundown could offer them. Mostly folk that grew tired of the corruption in those cities, Brynmere Glade stands apart as a very simple, warm and friendly city where people can generally leave their doors unlocked at night and feel safe to offer shelter to a wandering stranger. Founded in 1199 AC, the Glade as been something of a waypoint to the entire north and western corridors across the continent of Tal’Rah, making it a popular for both caravans, travelers and adventurers alike to prepare for longer journeys. 'Points of Interest' Lexiana’s Boarding House: The place of business for Lexiana Aadeln, the boarding house serves as a the go-to place of rest for travelers, adventurers and new settlers to the Glade. Despite its aged appearance, the Boarding House is also one of the most defensible buildings in the Glade. Much in thanks to her connections with both Blackgate and Sundown, Lexi has rumored to have several dozen assorted types of rifles, Witchfire Crossbows, pistols and bombs tucked away in the basement. While the locals believe the Northlandic woman to be entirely mad, she does bring a great deal of business to the town and is overall well thought of. More information on the boarding house can be found here. Train Station: The primary point of passage these days, the Train Station is the newest edition to the Glade. The property of the Windsong Rail Company, the station is always manned with ticket collectors, map vendors, various railway workers and more recently, armed guards. The latter brought on by Connor West, the owner of Windsong Rail, following several incidents in the early 1320’s. The train passes through the Glade twice a day, every day. Eliseberg Estate: Former home to the Eliseberg Estate, this vast villa is now left in ruins after actions taken by the Windsong Republic, under the direction of Sheriff Berwyn Cadfael. Totalling one hundred and twenty rooms and sixteen acres of land, the entire estate has never been completely searched for whatever treasures the wealthy Oliver Eliseberg and his family left behind. Aside of the estate, there is also a vast tunnel system the Elisebergs used for all manner of troublesome deeds. Though partially collapsed, like the rest of the estate, these tunnels have yet to be fully explored, offering an enticing exploration to adventurers, despite the town considering it ‘off-limits.’ Category:Brynmere Glade (Chronicle)